Alberta University
by Betas
Summary: This is the sequel to my Jasper High story. It tells the story of Kate & Humphrey at college. Rated T to be safe
1. Introduction

**Introduction to new characters in this story**

**Teachers:**

Staci Davis: A middle-aged wolf that teaches math & science.

Age: 59

Birthday: December 28th

Cathy Whitton: The sports director of Alberta University (AU).

Age: 41

Birthday: July 6th

Stella Pritchett: The math & science chairwoman at AU.

Age: 36

Birthday: November 10th

Alex Tucker: The music & arts director at AU.

Age: 60

Birthday: September 15th

**Students:**

Brittney Owle: Kate's new roommate in college.

Age: 19

Birthday: April 15th

Delaney Owle: Brittney's twin sister & is also Kate's roommate.

Age: 19

Birthday: April 15th

Phil & Jack Shover: Twin brothers that are on the football team.

Age: 20

Birthday: March 4th


	2. First Day of College

**Time Skip: **

**First day of college:**

**Humphrey POV**

Hutch & I walked into our dorm room.

I was happy that we were here, but sad that Kate was in another dorm.

The best part about that is that it takes 5 minute to walk to her dorm, because it is only around the corner.

Since this was our first day we went to talk to Kate & ask her to join us in touring the campus.

When we got there, I knocked on the door & waited for Kate to answer it.

When the door opened, it was this wolf with brown fur & silver eyes that was putting pictures up for the dance at the end of the month.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ummm…. We are friends of Kate, we are here to see her" I said.

"Kate's in the back room, would you like to come in?" she asked

"Sure!" We said.

When we got in there, another wolf was sitting there that looked just like the wolf at the door.

"Hi there." She said "I'm Brittany, and that's Delaney. We're twins" Brittney said.

"Yeah, we figured that." Hutch said.

That was when Kate came in.

"Oh!" she said, surprised to see us.

"We were wandering if you would like to tour the campus with us?" I said

Brittney stood up and said "Sure, we would tour you guys, we were enrolled last year."

"Thanks, Brittney" Hutch said.

**Time Skip:**

**9:30 p.m.**

After the tour Hutch & I went back to our dorm.

Since class starts tomorrow, we better get some sleep.

I almost fell asleep when Hutch started video chatting with Lilly & Can-do.

"We miss you" Lilly said

"Yeah, I miss you guys to" Hutch replied

After about 30 minutes Hutch turned off his computer & went to sleep.

I laid in my bed thinking about Kate & how I would take her out on a date next weekend.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to describe the first day, but I didn't have any good ideas.**

**Hey, here is a poll for you guys:**

**Where should Humphrey take Kate for this date?**

**Dinner & a move**

**Picnic on the campus**

**Fancy restaurant**

**Other(please specify)**


	3. Not so Good Date

**Hey guys since it was a tie for the poll, I am going to combine them & make a dinner & a carriage ride around campus. I decided to change the rating to M, because of this (and maybe further) chapters.**

**Humphrey's POV**

I was walking around the room waiting until 6:00, so I could pick Kate up for the date.

I was going to do a picnic, but that was prohibited on campus.

When the time came to pick Kate up, I walked to her room & knocked on the door.

When Kate answered the door, I was stunned by her beauty.

She was wearing some diamond earrings, with a black dress & black heels.

"So, we're we going" she said, which took me from my trance.

"Um, I was thinking the Villa Caruso (Real restaurant in Jasper)."

"That sounds nice" she replied.

After dinner, we went on the carriage ride around the park.

Kate & I left the carriage after it was over and we went to her dorm.

**Kate's POV**

When Humphrey dropped me off at my dorm, I texted him good night when I got in.

What I saw surprised me: the Owle twins were lying on the floor, naked.

It looked as though they were raped.

I quickly texted Humphrey to come down A.S.A.P. (If you don't know A.S.A.P. mean As Soon As Possible.)

Someone grabbed me and he took my phone & tied me to the bed.

**Hutch's POV**

Humphrey was in the bathroom taking a shower.

His phone started buzzing & he told me to answer it.

I turned on the phone & saw a text from Kate to get to her dorm A.S.A.P.

I told Humphrey & he got out of the shower, got dressed & he started walking to her dorm with a baseball bat.

I quickly followed to help defend him.

I grabbed a couple of rocks to defend myself & we headed to her dorm.

Humphrey knocked on the door, and when that didn't work out, he took out a lock picking set to open the door.

When we walked in, we saw the three girls, lying naked in the room.

Humphrey ran to Kate and I checked the twins.

I heard a thump & Humphrey was on the floor and Garth was standing there with a club.

I quickly threw a rock at him, but he blocked it.

I ran to the bathroom to call the police.

After that I heard Garth calling my name. "Come on out Hutch, you bitch."

I stayed hidden in the bathroom until I heard sirens.

When Garth was arrested, a couple of ambulances came to take Humphrey, Kate, and the Owle twins to the hospital.

I called Kate's parents and they were coming to Alberta General to see Kate.

When we got there, Humphrey & Kate were placed in a room next to an old wolf that suffered a heart attack.

He was watching this American show called _Magnum P.I._ (P.I. means Private Investigator). While I was waiting for Kate's family to get here, I got caught up in the 1980s' show, Magnum P.I. Since it was a marathon for Seasons 1 & 2; it was about a wolf named Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV. He lives in a place called Robin's Nest, a beach front estate owned by author Robin Masters. There is a security wolf called Jonathon Quayle Higgins III, who owns to Doberman Pinchers dog, Zeus & Apollo. Magnum has friends called Theodore "T.C." Calvin (Helicopter Pilot) & Orville Richard "Rick" Wright. (Club owner).

After watching the marathon, Kate's family came in to see her.

The doctor said that to be 100% sure she won't be pregnant.

Winston & Eve reluctantly accepted, because they were scared for her daughter.

After the surgery, Kate & Delaney left perfectly healthy, while Humphrey had to stay because of a possible concussion, & Brittney was pregnant!

Two unknown wolves to me came in to see their daughters Brittney & Delaney.

The male had gray/black fur with brown eyes & the female had gold/red fur with green eyes.

When we all left, except Humphrey, we went our separate ways & we went back to campus.

**AN: I know I threw in a 1980s' TV show, but that is a good TV series. There was eight seasons, because at the end of Season 7, people got upset because Magnum should not have been killed. Next chapter, I will have a party & Brittney giving birth.**


End file.
